The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Festival Time Yellow Improved.’
‘Festival Time Yellow Improved’ identified as 20278-13A1 was discovered as a whole plant natural mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Festival Time Yellow’ (unpatented seedling). The new variety ‘Festival Time Yellow Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.